


i believe in one day, someday, and now

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: David reflects on the rain on their wedding day.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: July OTP Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	i believe in one day, someday, and now

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: clear skies ahead
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

The sound of the rain pitter patters to the beat of David's trembling heart, and having him think of the storms as some sort of omen for his future. Each bit of bad news, has him fastidiously pacing and ranting and playing with his rings. The way it all works out, though, has him thankful there was nothing to worry about.

At the end of the night, he’s dancing in his husband’s ( **husband!** ) arms and there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

Patrick leans in close and starts humming _Always Be My Baby_ and David cannot deal with his troll of a husband.

“I love you, but I cannot handle any more tears, so if you’d be oh so kind to maybe wait a week to inspire the tears, that would be great,” David says to him, looking up and blinking rapidly to stop any wayward tears that may fall.

“Yes, David. One week,” Patrick promises, “but at least it looks like we have clear skies ahead of us.”

David hums and pulls Patrick closer, thinking that even with some storms, his life’s looking pretty clear too. He never thought his someday would end up being so damn perfect for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title similar to a line from Jacqueline Woodson's 'Brown Girl Dreaming'


End file.
